Diary
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: Naruto is keeping a secret from Sakura. What could it be? Only one way to find out; read his diary.  JOURNAL!  Major mentions of NaruSaku. Sakura bashing. Don't like, don't read. Based on song by Tino Coury.


**Hello! :D**

**I played the song this is based on using Tap Tap Revenge 4 (which I DO NOT OWN) and LOVED IT!**

**Song is 'Diary' by Tino Coury.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi, Sakura-bashing(the best kind of bashing! :D), ItaNaru! AU. Maybe OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Itachi!**

**Naruto: Why not me? *pouts***

**Me: *sighs* _Fine_. *crosses arms***

**Naruto: *grin* Raven-chan doesn't own me!**

**Me: Your show, dummy!**

**Naruto: Right! Raven-chan doesn't own my show! *grin***

**Me: *depression***

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the ceiling blankly. Itachi's arms pulled him closer, the older man nuzzling his neck.<p>

"What's the matter, Naruto?" He asked softly.

"I feel bad." Naruto muttered, twisting the sheets in his grip. "I don't know what happened."

"It's alright. Nobody blames you-" Itachi began when Naruto suddenly rolled over to face him, glaring.

"That's because nobody knows!" Naruto sighed and rested his head on Itachi's chest. "Why do I feel so bad?" He muttered.

"Because you think this isn't right. You think you should still love her." Itachi replied, licking Naruto's ear.

Naruto sighed again and cuddled into Itachi. "You're right, I suppose." Itachi lifted his chin and kissed him. As Naruto closed his eyes, he wondered how Sakura would react if she found out, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared in shock at the diary-<em>journal<em>, Naruto's voice yelled in her head. Naruto was cheating on her! Tears gathered in her eyes and she collapsed on her knees, a sob breaking its way past her lips. He lied to her! He always told her he loved her, that he had never loved someone like he did her! And it was all a lie. She turned her attention back to the first page. Was it even possible to fall in and out of love with somebody? Sakura didn't even want to check the date, she couldn't bear to see how long Naruto had been out of love with her. She turned to the next page. She had tried to hard! What did he mean everything she did wasn't enough? She had even tried to be sexy for him. It obviously hadn't worked.

She choked back another sob and flipped to the next page. The words on that page made the so she repressed break free. '_I don't know how to explain it to her_.' What was there to explain? 'Oh, Sakura, I'm having an affair with another man and I don't love you any more. Bye!' Yeah, that would go well. She took a deep breath and turned to the fourth page. He wrote there that he was leaving and how he hoped she wouldn't see that he had fallen in love with Itachi, their friend's older brother! Now that Sakura thought about it, it was quite obvious, the way Naruto would grow shy around him and sneak him glances. Sakura had just brushed it off as the fact he was shy meeting his best friend/rival's older brother.

_Flip_. A picture. It was taken the night they had gone out without each other, when Sakura thought he was catching up with Gaara. They were standing in front of the arcade, Naruto beaming and tucked under Itachi's arm, the older male's lips on his face. Sakura felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She was second best! She always would be! He had always preferred Sasuke's company over her own and now he preferred another man's kisses over hers! She felt her heart ache and gripped her chest.

_Flip_. '_I love him so much. I can't help but let him do those things to me, things I would have thought of disgusting before I met him. I can't help but give in to his touches, his caresses and his kisses. They fill me so much, leave me drunk. I can't stop, I can't give him up. Not for her, not for him._' Sakura bit her lip. He let Itachi do things to him before he came home to her? No wonder he never had any sex drive any more! Sakura dutifully ignored the fact that his lack of sex drive was due to the fact the he was in love with somebody else.

_Flip_. '_I hate her. I hate when she touches me. I hate when she calls my name. I hate the way she kisses me. I hate everything about her. It all sickens me, from the tip of her disgusting pink hair to the tips of her smelly feet._' Sakura sobbed. '_I love him. I love the way he touches me, oh so softly, as if I'm going to break. I love the way he caresses my name with his tongue. I love the way he kisses me, so very passionately. I love his long, silky black hair and his long, elegant legs. Everything about him is perfect. I love it all._' He was comparing her to him?

_Flip_. '_What do I do? I'm so torn! I love him so much! I don't know how to get rid of her!_'

Sakura threw the book into the fireplace and collapsed on the rug, sobbing. Why did he have to hurt her like this? She did nothing but love him!

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He would find a way to be with Itachi permanently. He didn't care what he had to do. Sakura could rot in hell for all he cared. With that thought, he slipped into blissful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi stared down at the blond head underneath his chin, smirking. It felt so gratifying, getting what he wanted and hurting someone in the process. The stupid pink-haired bitch deserved every ounce of pain she felt, for keeping Naruto away from him. He dropped his head onto his pillow and drifted off to sleep too, still smirking.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But I read your diary.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That went rather well, ne?<strong>

**As you could probably guess, I hate Sakura's guts. I was originally going to use Sasuke instead of Itachi, then Sasuke instead of Sakura, but I decided against it. I don't know if Sasuke knows about Itachi and Naruto. Maybe he does? O.o**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
